


Snow Days

by messtiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Commitment Issues, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining Dean, Snow, a little bit of sam if you squint, cas is cute, supernatural canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messtiels/pseuds/messtiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is woken up by Cas in the middle of the night, telling Dean to come look at something outside. Despite his grogginess, Dean goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> I often have little ideas that pop into my head at the most random times, and I scramble to write them down.
> 
> This was one of them!

 

A hand prodded at his shoulder; timidly at first, and then more persistent when he didn't respond. Dean groaned and pulled the scratchy motel sheets up over his head. 

 

They were ripped off a few seconds later.

 

“Dean,” a voice hissed. “Dean, get up.”

 

“What?” He opened one eye blearily. 

 

Cas stood above him wearing a pair of blue plaid pajama pants as well as one of Dean’s Zeppelin shirts; the shirt was a bit oversized on him, but Dean still found it cute all the same. 

 

After the angels were expelled from Heaven, Cas discovered his vulnerable mortality and he had no other choice but to stay with Sam and Dean and accompany them on their hunting expeditions. It was rough at first, and Cas would wake up in a panicked mess every night as well as learning to adjust to his new human body, overwhelmed with unfamiliar emotions and brand new bodily functions. But Dean and Sam were there every step of the way, especially Dean. He was there when he taught Cas how to shave; he was there when Cas woke up trembling and terrified, reliving the image of his brothers and sisters wailing as they fell to earth. 

 

Dean didn’t have a word for what Cas was to him. It used to be so obvious; Cas was his best friend. The loyal, dorky little guy who would always be by Sam and Dean’s side through everything. And if any other [unusual] feelings arose in his chest, he would push them back to a far, dark corner of his mind where they would bite and kick and beat at his senses. Ignorance was always one of Dean’s most prominent traits.  

 

The thing is, Dean wasn’t good with “ _feelings_ ”. He knew how to seduce and charm the pants off of anyone, but confronting his feelings? That just wasn’t in the books for him. Which is why, you see, it was incredibly difficult for Dean to even look at Cas when just one quirk of the lips or tilt of his head would send Dean reeling. 

 

To give him credit, he _tried_ not to think about the mind-shattering blue of Castiel’s eyes, or the subtle shadow of stubble that traveled along his jawline, or even his lithe, tight body that sometimes made Dean’s throat go dry. And he _tried_ not to smile whenever Cas wouldn’t understand a classic movie reference, or as he tried to work the TV remote with frustrated little huffs, or even when his face would light up whenever he caught sight of a cat. No, it wasn’t endearing at all. 

 

Most importantly, Dean would always turn his attention on Cas. He would never push him away, never talk over him, because what Cas had to say always seemed like the most important thing Dean could possibly hear. Which is why, when Cas’ hand gently nudged at his shoulder, Dean couldn’t help but turn over and focus his groggy eyes on him. 

 

Castiel’s eyes shone through the darkness as the orange hue of the illuminated motel sign reflected in his irises. “It’s snowing.” 

 

Tiredly, Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “Okay…wanna tell me why the hell you woke me up for that?” 

 

The former angel looked down, a darkness passing over his face. "I-I don't know, really. I just thought it looked so beautiful and...I just wanted you to see it." 

 

It was one of those rare times that Cas actually looked vulnerable, and Dean's heart clenched. Although Dean didn't usually have those cliche "heart-to-heart" moments, he was seriously considering one now because man, Cas could give Sam a run for his money with those puppy eyes. 

 

Dean was secretly thanking whoever was looking out for him that Sam was in a separate room otherwise he would never hear the end of this. He could picture Sammy's knowing smirk if he watched this whole exchange.

 

Dean struggled to sit up, pushing himself awkwardly with his elbows and blinking his eyes. He attempted to think of a response that would wipe that sad look off his friend's face. "Okay," he said. Simple. Not really what he was going for, but alright. 

 

Cas's eyes lit up. "Okay? You'd like to see it?" 

 

"Yeah man, I'd like to see it." Because Dean could never say no to Cas. For some pathetic reason, deep down he would always say yes to Cas. 

 

So Cas gracefully stood up as Dean stumbled his way out of the bed, and he followed him to the quaint motel window illuminated by the flickering light. The former angel appeared rather excited, while Dean grumbled about the cold and rubbed his arms for heat. 

 

"Look!" Cas gestured out the window. Dean craned his neck to peer out the frosty glass and squinted his eyes. 

 

There was a blanket of snow covering the parking lot, the trees, everything he could see. And large, thick snowflakes drifted down from the sky only to land in the vast carpet of compact snow. 

 

Cas was right, it was beautiful. Though as much as Dean could appreciate the picturesque view, he had seen snow thousands of times; times when he wished snow didn't exist, and times when it provided a cozy reason to stay indoors. But he just didn't see the big hype of it all. He'd remembered back in school, every kid would go crazy at the sight of just one snowflake and he just didn't get it. 

 

He glanced over at Cas and saw the amazement in his eyes and it was all so endearing and sweet that Dean's heart began to ache.  _Ouch, what is happening to me?_ Here he was, pining over his closest friend who was watching the  _snow_ for god's sake, wearing Dean's T-shirt that was too big on him as well as sporting dorky pajama pants and extreme bedhead; when did Dean become so far gone on his best friend?

 

Yup, here it comes, word vomit. "It's amazing, Cas." Wow, he actually felt himself meaning every word. "Thanks for showing me."

 

When did his hand come to rest on his friend's waist? More importantly, Cas was actually _leaning_ into his touch, a soft sigh of bliss escaping him. It wouldn't have been so unusual. if Dean wasn't moving in so close to him that his chest was now pressed against Cas' back.

 

This was definitely exceeding the limits of friendship. And Dean didn't even care. 

 

He found himself murmuring something pointless, a confession, in Castiel's ear as his lips grazed his skin. All concerns and qualms were thrown out the window at this point. He smiled when he felt a shiver beneath him, and wrapped himself entirely around Castiel; arms enveloping his lean figure as Dean poured every inch of emotion and feeling through his body and into his skin. 

 

_This is right_ , Dean thought as he smiled into Cas' neck.  _Not a lot is right in my world, but this is._

 

"I love you, Dean." Those unexpected words fell from Castiel's mouth and got stuck in Dean's throat, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. 

 

He wanted to say them back, he _really,_ **_really_  **did. But with every person he ever loved being ripped away from him, they always got hurt. He didn't want that for Cas. No, he cared for Cas so much that it ached in every fibre of his being. Those 3 words carried so much damage, so much potential pain and risk, that he could never even dream of putting that on Cas. 

 

So instead, Dean turned him around and held onto him tighter than he ever thought he could, and caught Castiel's lips in a hard, suffering kiss. It was desperate, it was hungry, and all of those years that Dean buried his strong, agonizing- heartbreaking feelings for Cas surged out of him. It was all he could do to grip onto Cas like he was keeping him tethered to earth. His rock.  

 

When they finally broke apart, both panting and wrecked, Dean squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the tears that were bleeding down his face. 

 

"Cas, I-" his voice cracked, thick with emotion. 

 

Hands reached up and wiped at the wetness on his face. "Shh, Dean. It's okay, I know." Dean let his head fall onto his shoulder. "I know." 

 

He weakly nodded in response, still clutching onto the back of his- Castiel's shirt. 

 

It fell silent for awhile. Castiel slowly unwrapped himself from Dean and led him back to the rickety bed, where they crawled under the covers together, still touching each other. Dean didn't think he could ever let go. 

 

He swore his heart was humming when Cas pulled him into his chest, slipping an arm around his waist and a lazy hand stroking through his hair. Dean clung to Cas like it was the last time, savouring every thought and every feeling. And they fell asleep like that, keeping each other warm as it heavily snowed outside, with nothing but the steady sound of their breathing lulling them into a blissful new beginning. 


End file.
